Rise of the Immortals
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.


**Hello all Storm here with a new story! This is another Naruto/Harry Potter story with the third crossover once again being Yugioh with Naruto becoming one of my favorite Yugioh villains which I'm sure you can guess by the title. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

_"Worthless mudblood, your kind don't deserve the magic you've stolen from Purebloods!"_

_"Ahahahahahahahaha! Look at the ickle wittle mudblood and blood traitor! Crying out for help!"_

_"Here's a lesson for you all, a lesson of what happens to worthless blood traitors like the girl!"_

_"Let this be a reminder of what happens to those who stand against Lord Voldemort."_

_All across England and Scotland five unfortunate souls have been extinguished by the actions of the Dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. These five souls contained nothing but rage, anger, sorrow, and vengeance at not only their killers but those that betrayed them. They wanted nothing more than to have revenge on all of them, both from the Dark and the Light, and their desire for revenge caught the attention of several powerful creatures._

_These creatures only had one question to ask these five._

**_"Do you wish to live?"_**

_Their answer was all the same and in that moment these five awoke with a single goal in mine._

_Vengeance._

Driving down an abandoned road in the England countryside was a lone person on a motorcycle. The person wore casually clothing along with a dark red motorcycle helmet with a visor exposing the bottom half of their face.

Beneath the helmet the person had messy jet black hair and almond shaped bright green eyes. This was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and the Chosen One, though the last title was currently up for debate.

You see a little over a year ago Harry along with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, had set out on a journey to defeat Lord Voldemort by destroying all of his Horcruxes, soul anchors Voldemort had created that prevents him from dying. Though their journey was met with little success, having been able to only find and destroy the Locket of Slytherin.

However after that things went downhill very fast.

They had been captured and sent to Malfoy Manor where unfortunately Bellatrix Lestrange was and identified the Sword of Gryffindor, which she claimed was supposed to be in her Gringotts vault. It got worse when she sent Harry and Ron to cellar, where they found Luna Lovegood, Garrick Ollivander and Griphook the Goblin, while Bellatrix tortured Hermione. Though things looked to be when Dobby showed up to help them, managing to get Ollivander and Griphook to Shell Cottage, where Ron's brother Bill and his wife Fleur resided.

Several duels erupted between everyone in the manor until Dobby managed to Apparate Harry and Ron away, but before being stabbed by a knife thrown by Bellatrix, what's worse they couldn't get Luna and Hermione away leaving them alone with a psychotic witch.

From there things became worse and worse, with it being announced a not even two weeks later over the Wizarding Wireless Network, or WWN for short, Hermione and Luna had been murdered. That had struck a blow to Harry and Ron that two of their friends were dead.

It only got worse as more names were reported deceased, muggleborns, half-bloods, and purebloods that didn't side with Voldemort. The one that hit them the hardest was when Ginny Weasley was killed, used in a "lesson" by the Death Eaters at Hogwarts to show what happens to blood traitors and anyone that sides with Harry.

That wasn't the end however as not long after did Voldemort and his Death Eaters gain new weapons, ironically it came from a muggle game called Duel Monsters. But rather than having just holograms the Death Eaters managed to make it so the monsters, spells, and traps were real allowing them to cause real destruction.

The only good thing to come of it was that the Order of the Phoenix, or what remained, were also able to do this to help even the odds a little, Harry even managing to upgraded Hagrid's bike to use it in Turbo Duels. But in the end it doesn't matter as long as Voldemort is still around and they can't do anything because of his Horcruxes.

'Not to mention whatever this mark is.' Harry though looking at his right arm where he knew a red mark resided under his sleeve

Not long after they started using Duel Monsters did strange red marks appear on him, Ron, Neville, Fred and George, and Tonk's arms, all of them looking like part of a dragon. Even stranger was when they all found a new card added to each of their decks, each one of a dragon.

It was strange but none of them complained about having powerful new monsters to use against the Death Eaters, but they were still curious about the marks and what they meant.

"What the…" Harry said when he saw his mark, a dragons head, suddenly light up with a red glow

'What's going on? Are one of the others in danger?" Harry wondered since the marks usually only lit up like that if one of them was in danger or they were dueling against each other with their dragons

Unknown to Harry, he was being watched by a cloaked figure.

"Ehehehe. Your dragon can't protect you now Potter because soon both your mark and Stardust Dragon will be mine." The figure said raising their right arm where a purple mark in the shape of a giant with a purple glow

Harry was confused by his mark glowing, though when he looked forward his eyes widened when he saw a massive purple light in the shape of a giant towering over him.

"Wh-what in Merlin's name?!" Harry shouted stopping his bike

"Perfect." The stranger said lowering their arm causing the purple light to vanish

"This isn't good." Harry muttered to himself knowing from his experience creepy lights appearing then vanishing are never good

Suddenly Harry heard the roar on engine, looking for the source he saw a cloaked figure on a sleek looking motorcycle on a hill.

The figure wore a sleeveless red shirt underneath a short sleeved black jacket that stop above their ribs, black pants with a white belt, black and white fingerless gloves, black shoes, and a black hood cloak over it with blue lines on his cloak, pants, and jacket.

Their bike had a dark blue body with dark orange lines, and wing like objects on the back.

"Well, well, well Harry Potter. And without the human garbage can glued to his side! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The stranger said laughing wickedly at the end

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment. It's a shame it'll be over so quickly and no one around to see you finally bite the dust." Said the stranger

"Who are you and how do you know my name?! Are you one Riddle's lackeys?!" Harry demanded worried this was one of Voldemort's men

"Heh, please like I'd ever work with that pathetic creature. As for your name, well maybe this'll ring a bell." Said the stranger smirking and grabbed their cloak before throwing it off, Harry looking shocked at who it was

It was a teen around his age, with spiky snow white hair, pale skin, three jagged whisker marks on each cheek, dark blue eyes with black sclera, and a crook maroon line going through their right eye along with a little triangle on the bottom left.

"You're… Naruto Uzumaki." Harry said in shock

Naruto was a muggleborn Ravenclaw in the same year as Harry back at Hogwarts, he was a brilliant student, rivalling even Hermione for being the top of every class, and he had a mastery of magic hardly anyone in their year had. He could get spells down in the first few tries, had a photographic memory, and had even joined Dumbledore's Army as another teacher besides Harry.

But what shocked Harry was the fact he was supposed to be dead.

"How, how are you still alive?! We all heard your name being among those that died!" Harry shouted

"Oh I was. But now thanks to those marks you and your loser friends got, Naruto is back! And you aren't the only one with a new look, check this out." Naruto said showing his own mark to Harry

"You have a mark too?" Questioned Harry in shock, Naruto smirking as a dark aura surrounded him.

"That's right, only mine makes me stronger than ever!" Said Naruto putting on his helmet and driving off the hill vanishing in a flash of purple

Harry's shock only increased when two walls of purple flames erupted out of the ground on either side of him leaving him trapped in the flames. Naruto meanwhile reappeared on the ground in front of Harry.

"It's time to pay for everything you've done Potter, you and that damn Order. I'm going to send you straight to the Netherworld!" Said Naruto with a maniacal grin.

"Everything I've done?! What're you talking about?!" Harry demanded

"I'm talking about all the lives you've destroyed. You, the Order of the Phoenix, the Death Eaters and their master, every last one of you are going to get what's coming. But first I'm going to be taking that mark of yours and the Stardust Dragon card. Now get ready, for the duel of your life!" Naruto said driving passed Harry and turning his Duel Runner around

"What happened?! How did you get that mark and how are you alive?!" Demanded Harry not starting his bike while Naruto laughed

"What's the matter scared Potter? Tell you what, if you can beat me in a Turbo Duel, I'll tell you." Naruto wagered driving passed Harry

"Fine!" Harry said starting his bike and driving behind Naruto

"Of course we'll be dueling in the Field Spell- Speed World!" Naruto said activating the Field Spell

_"DUEL MODE ENGAGED."_

"So, what happens if I lose this duel? Do I become like you?" Asked Harry once his Duel Runner's autopilot was engaged

"Like I said when you lose, I get your Mark of the Dragon and your Stardust Dragon card. As for becoming like me, not quite, but you will be immersed in the shadows of the Netherworld." Said Naruto

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not going to lose." Harry retorted

"Let's Duel!" Both said

Naruto-4000

Harry-4000

"Now it's time to begin. My move!" Naruto said drawing a card and setting it in his card holder

"I'll start by summoning Infernity Necromancer in Defense Mode. Next I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." Naruto said as Infernity Necromancer appeared flying beside him

**Infernity Necromancer: Attribute Dark, Level 3, Fiend/Effect When this card is Normal Summoned, it is changed to Defense Position. While you have no cards in your hand, this card gains the following effect. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Infernity" monster from your Graveyard. ATK/0 DEF/2000**

"Okay my move." Said Harry drawing a card while the effects of Speed World activate raising their Speed Counters by one

Naruto SPC: 0 – 1

Harry SPC: 0 – 1

"Now I summon Max Warrior in Attack Mode!" Harry said his monster appearing next to him

**Max Warrior: Attribute Wind, Level 4, Warrior/Effect If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, until your next Standby Phase, this card becomes Level 2 and its original ATK and DEF are halved. ATK/1800 DEF/800**

"Now Max Warrior attack Infernity Necromancer! And because of his effect Max Warrior's attack points increase by 400! Go Swift Rush!" Harry said

**Max Warrior ATK/1800 DEF/800 - ATK/2200 DEF/800**

Max Warrior leapt into the air and swung his staff at Infernity Necromancer destroying it.

"Now until my next turn my Warrior loses half of his original ATK and DEF points as well as half its level." Harry said

**Max Warrior ATK/1800 DEF/800 – ATK/900 DEF/400, Level 4 – 2**

"I now place three cards face down and end my turn." Said Harry setting three cards

"Alright my draw!" Naruto said drawing a card

Naruto SPC: 1 – 2

Harry SPC: 1 – 2

"First I'll throw down another face down and the activate the Trap Card Limit Impulse!" Said Naruto

**Limit Impulse: Send 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard. Special Summon 2 "Soul Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). These Tokens cannot be Tributed except for a Tribute Summon.**

"By sending two card from my hand to graveyard, I get to summon two Soul Tokens." Naruto said as his two tokens appeared

"But don't get to attached as by sacrificing my tokens I can Tribute Summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand!" Announced Naruto

The two Soul Tokens merged together creating the monster Naruto just summoned.

**Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand: Attribute Dark, Level 10, Warrior/Dark Tuner/Effect When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower DARK monster from your hand or Graveyard. ATK/0 DEF/0**

"What a Dark Tuner?" Harry said not knowing what a Dark Tuner was

"That's right and because Nightmare Hand was successfully summoned I can use his ability to summon one level 2 DARK monster from my hand and look at that I have one card left! Now come forth Infernity Dwarf in ATK mode!" Said Naruto summoning the dwarf creature that flew beside Nightmare Hand

**Infernity Dwarf: Attribute Dark, Level 2, Warrior/Effect While you have no cards in your hand, during battle between an attacking monster you control and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. ATK/800 DEF/500**

"What why would you want to get your hand empty you have no more cards to play." Harry said confused why he'd be happy his hand is empty

"And that's just the way I like it. Now then I tune my LVL 10 Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand to my LVL 2 Infernity Dwarf to Dark Synchro Summon!" Said Naruto

Harry watched in shock as shadows came out of Nightmare Hand before consuming Infernity Dwarf.

"When the shadows are devoured by even dark shadows the curtain pulls back and the eyes of the Underworld are opened! Now rise One Hundred Eyed Dragon!" Naruto announced

The shadows converged into a single shape while one hundred purple eyes opened up until the shadows vanished revealing One Hundred Eyed Dragon that roared and flew beside Naruto.

**One Hundred Eyed Dragon: Attribute Dark, Level -8, Dragon/Dark Synchro/Effect 1 non-Tuner monster 1 Dark Tuner In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a "Dark Tuner" monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. This card gains the effect(s) of all DARK monsters in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 card from your Deck and add it to your hand. ATK/3000 DEF/2500**

"What's the matter Potter, you're looking a little scared. That's too bad, cause it's about to get a whole lot worse. You see because I have no cards in my hand, my dragons ability activate giving it the effects of all the DARK monsters in my graveyard. Now go Infernity Sight Stream!" Naruto commanded as his dragon faced Max Warrior and unleashed a stream of darkness destroying the monster

Harry grit his teeth as his bike wobbled a little from the dragons blast.

Harry-4000 – 1900: SPC 2 – 0

"If you thought the was bad, trust me you haven't seen anything yet." Said Naruto

"Then I better act fast. I activate the Trap Card Revival Ticket!" Harry said revealing one of his face downs

**Revival Ticket: Activate only at the end of your opponent's Battle Phase, if a monster you controlled was destroyed by battle. Destroy 1 card you control for each monster you controlled that was destroyed by battle this turn, and Special Summon those monsters. Then, gain Life Points equal to all Battle Damage you took this turn.**

"Now for every monster destroyed in battle, if I destroy a card on my field I get back the life points I just lost and I get to bring back all my monsters destroyed in battle. So say hello again to Max Warrior!" Harry said as his monster returned to the field

"What?!" Naruto demanded angered that the damage he dealt was undone

"That's right and because the card I destroyed was Limiter Breaker I get to Special Summon Speed Warrior to my field." Harry said as the second monster appeared and skated beside Max Warrior

**Speed Warrior: Attribute Wind, Level 2, Warrior/Effect During the Battle Phase of the turn you Normal Summon this card, you can double its original ATK until the end of the Battle Phase. ATK/900 DEF/400**

"You think you're so clever, but in case you didn't know notice your monster still can't overpower my One Hundred Eyed Dragon." Naruto said

"Oh yeah just watch me." Said Harry drawing a card as his turn started

Naruto SPC: 2 – 3

Harry SPC: 0 – 1

"Now I play Card of Sacrifice!" Harry said

**Card of Sacrifice: Activate only if the total ATK of all face-up Attack Position monsters you control is less than the ATK of the opponent's face-up Attack Position monster with the lowest ATK. Draw 2 cards. This turn, you cannot Summon or change the battle positions of monsters.**

"Now because the combined ATK points of my monsters are less than that of your dragon I get to draw two cards. However I can't summon are change the positions of any of my monsters." Harry said, Naruto laughing loudly at him

"You idiot, you've left yourself wide open for my dragon! This'll be easier than I thought! I can't believe the others were actually worried!" Said Naruto, Harry looking at him confused

"Others? What others?" Harry questioned

"What, you didn't think I was the only Dark Signer did you? There are others, each of them as strong as me and trust me you'll never believe who they are." Said Naruto

'Great, now I have to deal with another group of lunatics.' Harry thought as he sets two cards on the field

"My move then!" Said Naruto drawing his card

Naruto SPC: 3 – 4

Harry SPC: 1 – 2

"Now I'll set a card face down and activate One Hundred Eyed Dragons ability, allowing it absorb the ability of Infernity Necromancer in the graveyard. And with no more cards in my hand, I get to summon Infernity Archfiend!" Said Naruto summoning the monster

**Infernity Archfiend: Attribute Dark, Level 4, Fiend/Effect When you have no cards in your hand, apply the following effects. If you draw this card during your Draw Phase, you can Special Summon this card this turn. When this card is Special Summoned by its effect, you can add 1 "Infernity" card from your Deck to your hand. ATK/1800 DEF/1200**

"That's what I was hoping you'd do. Because you summoned a monster I get to activate Slip Summon." Said Harry revealing one of his face downs

**Slip Summon: Activate only when your opponent Summons a monster. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand in face-up Defense Position. Return it to the owner's hand during the End Phase.**

"With it I can Special Summon one LVL 4 or below monster from my hand in DEF mode, and I call on Ghost Gardna." Harry said as the monster appeared between Max Warrior and Speed Warrior

**Ghost Gardna: Attribute Dark, Level 4, Warrior/Effect When a face-up monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to this card. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, 1 face-up monster your opponent controls loses 1000 ATK, until the End Phase. ATK/0 DEF/1900**

"Hn, call on as many monsters as you want, it doesn't matter as there's nothing you can do to escape my One Hundred Eyed Dragon. Now say goodbye to your Speed Warrior!" Naruto said

One Hundred Eyed Dragon turned around and blasted Speed Warrior.

"Not so fast! I activate Ghost Gardna's effect, redirecting your attack from Speed Warrior to him!" Stated Harry

"Neat effect, but you forget my dragon has an effect as well. I activate One Hundred Eyed Dragons ability allowing me to use Infernity Dwarf's ability and because I have no cards in my hand whenever my monster destroys one of yours in DEF mode the difference is taken out of your life points!" Said Naruto

Harry screamed in pain as the attack consumed his monster while his Duel Runner spun out of control.

Harry-4000 – 2900: SPC 2 – 1

"Ahahahaha! It looks like your game is spinning out of control! Wahahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed

Harry managed to get control of his Runner before it crashed into the wall of fire and got back in the duel.

"Oh good you're back. I still have more pain to give, but now I think it's time I took this seriously and send you screaming to the Netherworld!" Naruto said as they rounded a corner in the glyph

"Now then it's time for Infernity Archfiend to send Max Warrior to the scrap yar- what?!" Naruto said when he saw Archfiends attack points dropping

**Infernity Archfiend ATK/1800 DEF/1200 – ATK/800 DEF/1200**

"surprised? Don't be, Ghost Gardna's other ability activated when you destroyed it. See when Gardna's destroyed your monster loses a thousand ATK points for the rest of your turn. But hey by all means don't let that stop you from attacking." Harry said, Naruto growling at him in anger

"Stall all you want, you're still going to lose. I end my turn."

"My move then!" Harry said drawing

Naruto SPC: 4 – 5

Harry SPC: 1 – 2

"I summon Junk Synchron to the field in ATK mode." Said Harry summoning the monster

**Junk Synchron: Attribute Dark, Level 3, Warrior/Tuner/Effect When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated. ATK/1300 DEF/500**

"No I'm going to tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior in order to Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior!" Harry said

Junk Synchron transformed into three rings which Speed Warrior flew into before in a flash of light Junk Warrior appeared.

**Junk Warrior: Attribute Dark, Level 5, Warrior/Synchro/Effect "Junk Synchron"1 or more non-Tuner monsters When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all face-up Level 2 and lower monsters you control. ATK/2300 DEF/1300**

"Then I'll activate my Trap Card, Synchro Striker Unit and equip to Junk Warrior increasing his ATK points by a 1000!"

**Synchro Striker Unit: Equip this card as an Equip Card to a face-up Synchro Monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK. During each of your End Phases, it loses 800 ATK.**

**Junk Warrior ATK/2300 DEF/1300 – ATK/3300 DEF/1300**

"Oh no!" Shouted Naruto seeing Junk Warrior now had more ATK points than his dragon

"Oh yes! Now Max Warrior take out Infernity Archfiend! Go Swift Rush!" Harry said while Max Warrior's ATK points went up thanks to its ability

**Max Warrior ATK/1800 DEF/800 - ATK/2200 DEF/800**

Max Warriors eyes flashed as it thrust its staff at Infernity Archfiend.

"Big mistake Potter! You underestimated me, now you'll pay for that mistake, go Infernity Force!" Naruto said activating one of his face downs

**Infernity Force: Activate only when an "Infernity" monster is selected as an attack target while you have no cards in your hand. Destroy the attacking monster and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Infernity" monster from your Graveyard.**

"Now if you attack an Infernity monster when I have no cards in my hand, Infernity Force reflects the attack and destroys your monster." Said Naruto as Max Warrior was destroyed

"But wait there's more, not only is your monster, but I get to summon another Infernity monster from my graveyard. And I'm choosing Infernity Necromancer!"

Infernity Necromancer appeared on the field in DEF mode.

"You might have saved your Archfiend, but you can't save your dragon. Go Junk Warrior!" Said Harry

Junk Warrior took aim and fired his Synchro Striker Unit at One Hundred Eyed Dragon destroying.

Naruto-4000 – 3700

Harry was relieved at getting rid of that dragon, though unknown to Harry, Naruto smirked.

'Thanks Potter, you just sealed your fate.' Naruto thought knowing with One Hundred Eyed Dragon gone he can summon his mightiest monster

"Don't celebrate just yet Potter. You see when One Hundred Eyed Dragon is destroyed, I get add one card from deck directly to my hand and know this come my next turn, this duel is over!" Said Naruto pulling the card from his deck and adding it to his hand

'What?! Does that mean One Hundred Eyed Dragon was just a set up so he could use its ability? If so then just what card did he draw?' Harry thought worried

"I set two cards face down and end my turn. And because it's my End Phase Junk Warrior's ATK point go down as the effects of Synchro Striker Unit wear off." Harry said placing two cards face down while Junk Warrior's ATK points went down

**Junk Warrior ATK/3300 DEF/1300 – ATK/2500 DEF/1300**

Naruto laughed knowing without the power boost he doesn't have a monster strong enough to stand against his trump card.

"I really don't like this-huh?" Harry said looking up

"Harry!" Someone shouted

"Oh what's this." Said Naruto looking up seeing three people on brooms and suddenly hearing two engines as two more Duel Runners entered the track

"Ron, Fred, George, Neville, Tonks! What're you all doing here?!" Harry shouted in shock looking at Ron and Fred who were one the Duel Runners while Neville, George, and Tonks were on the brooms

"Our marks started glowing and lead us here, though it was kind of easy given the lightshow up in the sky!" Said Fred

"Who's that?! One of You-Know-Who's lackeys?!" Ron asked

"No, it's someone that's supposed to be dead." Said Harry

"Enough talking! In case you forgot it's my turn!" Naruto said drawing his card

Naruto SPC: 5 – 6

Harry SPC: 2 – 3

"I must say this is better than I expected, all the Signers in one place, that means you all get to witness the beginning of the end for you all! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed

"This guy is nuts." George said, Neville and Tonks nodding in agreement

"What happened to you? Back at Hogwarts you used to help people, you helped train the DA. Now your no better than the Death Eaters!" Harry shouted still finding it hard to believe this is the same guy that taught alongside him

"And who's fault is that?! I'm like this because of you Potter!" Naruto shouted glaring back at him

"Me, what did I do?!" Demanded Harry

"I wanted to teach the others how protect themselves and their loved ones, even if that meant fighting dirty and killing their enemies. But you, you stopped me, said we had to better than the Death Eaters, well look where that's gotten us! Face it Potter, every where you go people die, you couldn't save Hermione, you couldn't save Luna, you couldn't save Ginny! And now you can't save yourself!" Yelled Naruto, Harry flinching at each of the names

He also remembered Naruto did try teaching the DA members to fight dirty, fight to win, even killing their opponents. He put a stop to it not wanting them to sink to the level of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, otherwise what'd be the point in fighting if they became just like them.

"Harry what's this guy talking about?!" Ron asked

"That's Naruto Uzumaki." Revealed Harry, shocking the five at seeing an apparent dead man risen from the grave

"You asked me how I was still alive, but don't you wanna know how I died first?" Naruto asked rhetorically

"It was after Fifth Year, when the Death Eaters were attacking more openly, not just in the Wizarding World but the Muggle World as well. I was at one of the sights of these attacks, but I didn't run I stayed to fight since nobody else would and no one would show up. I did everything I could but, in the end, it didn't matter, they planned to kill me but one of them recognized me from the Department of Mysteries. Instead they took me prisoner and for weeks they tortured me, whether it was with magic or tools, they wanted me to beg for mercy, for death but everyday I spat in their faces. Every bone in my body was broken, my skin peeled off, but still I never begged." Naruto said recounting his time as the Death Eaters prisoner, while the Signers listened in horror

"It wasn't until one day they took me before old snake-face himself, he said he admired my willpower and it was a shame I was a mudblood as he could have used someone like me. Then he killed me, with the very curse he failed to use on you. But that wasn't the end for me, no in the darkness I heard a voice, it offered me a second chance, power, and most of all revenge. I gave myself to the shadows so that I could have this one moment. This moment where I show the entire world you aren't a hero, and have you experience the same terror and pain of all those you failed to save! And I'll do it with this!" Naruto said holding out the card he drew with One Hundred Eyed Dragons ability

"Now I sacrifice Infernity Archfiend and Infernity Necromancer!" Said Naruto

Both Infernity Archfiend and Infernity Necromancer flew into the air and combined into a stone heart shaped object.

"Now witness the instrument of your destruction. I summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!" Naruto announced

The heart shaped object started glowing purple and pumping like an actual heart before a purple beam shot out of the bottom and top of it along releasing a ripple of purple light into the sky.

"Wh-what's going on?! What are those?!" Neville shouted as they all saw purple lights being absorbed into the heart

"Ehehehehe. Those are the souls of the living being offered up to my Immortal." Naruto revealed, much to the Signers horror given how many were being absorbed

"How could you?! All those innocent people!" Shouted Harry

"Oh their deaths aren't on my hands, they're on yours! Just more people Harry Potter couldn't save!" Said Naruto cruelly

"Now rise my Immortal!"

From the flames of the glyph the Signers could only watch in terror as a colossal black giant with blue lines emerged from the ground.

**Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu: Attribute Dark, Level 10, Fiend/Effect While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. ATK/3000 DEF/2500**

"That thing is the size of Hogwarts." Muttered George in shock at the sheer size

"With that, there's no way…" Harry said seeing how powerful it was and knew he couldn't stop it

"That's right, it's the end of the line for you. Just give up now, you can't beat my monster or me. This is really for the best, after all with you sent to the Netherworld no more people will have to senselessly throw away their lives for you, no more death because of Harry Potter. After all if you can't even stop old snake face there's no way you can stop the Dark Signers, so just give up." Naruto said cruelly, Harry looking down seeing the truth in his words

They haven't made any progress in finding the other Horcruxes and everyday Voldemort grows stronger and now they have the Dark Signers, or whatever they're called, to deal with. Maybe it would be best just to give up now and not have anymore people die for a lost cause…

"Don't listen to him Harry!" Ron shouted

"Yeah, he's wrong! Everyone we've lost, friends, family, they died knowing you were still here!" Fred added

"You can win this duel Harry! You will win and you'll the Death Eaters, snake face, and these Dark Signers!" Neville said

"So, don't you dare give up on yourself otherwise everyone that's died, they'll have died for nothing!" Said George

"We believe in you Harry!" The five shouted together

"Guys… right!" Harry said nodding before turning to Naruto who was smirking

"I'm not giving up now or ever! I won't lose not to you, Riddle, or anyone!" Said Harry strongly, Naruto still smirking at him

"Cute. Now enough of this hero bullshit, Ccapac Apu send him screaming to the Netherworld!" Naruto commanded

Ccapac Apu gave a roar as it brought its hand down on top off Harry.

"I don't think so! I activate Baton of the Hero and with it I get to choose the target of your ATK!" Harry said

**Baton of the Hero: Activate only during your opponent's turn. During this turn, you select the targets of your opponent's attacks.**

"Then that means-"

"It means your Immortal is attacking Junk Warrior!" Said Harry

Junk Warrior flew towards Ccapac Apu's hand only to be crushed by the giant.

Harry-2900 – 2400

"Grrr, your stalling is really starting to piss me off! No matter as when Ccapac Apu destroys one of your monsters you take damage equal to its ATK points!" Naruto shouted

"Not so fast. I activate the trap Burst Synchro Summon!" Said Harry

**Burst Synchro Summon: Activate only when you would take damage from an opponent's card effect. The damage you would receive becomes 0. Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck with ATK equal to the amount of damage you would have taken, ignoring its Summoning conditions. That monster's effect(s) is negated.**

"This reduces the damage I'd take to 0 and not only that but I can now Special Summon a monster whose ATK points are the same as the amount of damage I would have taken!" Harry said ready to bring out Stardust Dragon only to stop when he saw Naruto smirking

"I don't think so! I keep on forgetting don't you Potter, I still have a card face down!" Naruto said

"What?! When did you-" Harry started only to remember back during Naruto's second turn he set a card face down then

"I see you remember. Good, now I activate the trap card Dark Bribe!" Naruto said

**Dark Bribe: When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

"With this you get to draw one card from your deck, and I can negate your Burst Synchro Summon and destroy it!" Said Naruto

Harry looked on in shock and horror as his trap card was destroyed leaving him wide open.

"And with that this duel is over! Ccapac Apu end him!" Said Naruto

Harry screamed in pain as Ccapac Apu's attack hit him dead on.

Harry-2400 – 0

Harry's Duel Runner sped out of control and crashed throwing him off the bike as he hit the ground.

"HARRY!" The other Signers yelled in fear seeing him hit the ground

Naruto smirked as he stopped his Runner and got off.

"That's game Potter." Said Naruto going over to the downed Harry

"Get away from him!" Shouted Ron as he and Fred stopped their Runner and the other three landed before running over to Harry

"Gladly I already got one of my prizes." Naruto said holding up Stardust Dragon, angering them that he took Harry's dragon

"Now for the other!" Said Naruto holding up his arms while his Dark Mark up as it glowed

The Signers all grabbed their arms as their Marks started glowing. Then to their horror the mark on Harry's arm vanished before reforming on Naruto's left arm.

"At last the Mark of the Giant and the Head of the Crimson Dragon are mine." Said Naruto feeling his power increase with the addition of the Mark of the Dragon

The Signers fell down grabbing their Marks in pain while hearing a dragon cry out in pain. Naruto ignored this and went back to his Runner smirking at the Signers once he was back on.

"I hope you all aren't to attached to your Marks and dragons cause soon they'll all belong to the Dark Signers! WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed as he drove away leaving the Signers to collect their fallen hero all while unaware of that the worse has yet to come

*Timeskip-Three Days*

*Azkaban*

The Wizarding Prison Azkaban, once home to the worst of Voldemort's supporters and guarded by Dementors. But with the return of Voldemort all his followers have been freed and the Dementors have left to join the Dark Lord leaving the prison abandoned.

Thus making it the perfect place for the Dark Signers to set up base.

Pulling up his Duel Runner into the courtyard beside two others, one looking similar to his own only with different coloring and smaller wheels and the other being a giant dragster style one with a skull on the front.

'Hmph, even now she's still a thrill seeker.' Naruto thought shaking his head in amusement knowing the Runners owner wasn't one to take things slow

Entering the base Naruto saw the other Dark Singers waiting for him, all wearing the same female variant of his own uniform with colors representing their respective immortals, the colors being red, green, indigo, and orange.

"How did it go?" Asked the one wearing red

In response Naruto held up his left arm showing the Head of the Crimson Dragon along with showing Stardust Dragon.

"Easy, I don't know why you all were so worried. Potter was predictable as usual. I took his mark and dragon like taking candy from a baby. What's better the other Signers showed up as well and got to see him eat dirt as well." Naruto said as they all laughed at the thought

"Well then what's next?" Asked the one in green as they all lowered their hoods revealing some familiar faces

Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Daphne Greengrass all of them sporting black sclera and marks on their face showing they have been resurrected as well by an Earthbound Immortal.

"Now we complete the collection and also send some snake faces lackeys straight to the Netherworld." Said Naruto as they walked over to a map of the world

"Daphne you'll get Black Rose Dragon from Longbottom and put an end to the Malfoys. Snake face has both Jr. and Sr. at Durmstrang make them suffer." Said Naruto

"Gladly." Daphne said crossing her arms while her reptile mark glowed

"Luna, Hermione you two will take the Red Dragon Archfiend and Ancient Fairy Dragon from the Weasley with the inferiority complex and Tonks, while also going to Beauxbaton where dear Bellatrix is." Naruto said

"Oh this is gonna be fun." Both girls said while their spider and hummingbird marks lit up

"Ginny you get to choose between Life Stream Dragon or Blackwing Dragon from one of the twins along with taking care of the Lestrange brothers in America." Said Naruto

"I'll take both of them." Ginny smirked as her whale mark glowed

You all have your assignments, now go." Naruto ordered

The girls nodding before making their way out to complete their goals.

'Soon we'll have both the power of the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals and then the time will come for the King of the Underworld to rise.' Naruto thought smirking

The Death Eaters, the Order of the Phoenix none of them are aware that the final countdown has begun.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Daphne have become the Dark Signers with Naruto possessing the Mark of the Giant and now after his duel with Harry he now has the Head of the Crimson Dragon and Stardust Dragon, with the other Dark Signers now being sent to collect the rest of the dragons and Signer Marks, along with getting some well earned vengeance on the Death Eaters. Also the duel between Naruto and Harry was based on the rematch between Yusei and Kallin only with it ending in Naruto's victory instead. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
